


Green

by CassTrash



Series: Colours [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Green

Green was different before meeting Castiel, the colour green had brought some particularly rough memories. It often reminded you of the swamp where you and Dean - who ironically had the greenest eyes you’ve ever seen - had been separated on a difficult hunt. A witch had fled to a swamp in agony after being injured by a rival witch who had been on your side, unfortunately she had enough strength to blast you with a couple of spells and attempt to drown you. 

Even after a decade, you could still feel the swamps moss rub against your face and litres of dirty water contain who knows what being swallowed. If Dean hadn’t tracked your phone in time, you would’ve been floating. You couldn’t bring yourself to go near water for over a week, which was hard when you came back from a hunt covered in blood and guts without being able to have a shower.

But then you had met Castiel, and the two of you quickly hit things off. He had so much knowledge and wisdom that you couldn’t stop yourself from asking him questions all night long when he came to visit Dean, only to find you wide awake and waiting.

Within a year or two, you had created so many new memories with the angel. It didn’t take you long to figure out that he completely admired this planet, finding the natural green and blue mix spectacular. There were moments were you swore you heard him thank his father for creating such a gorgeous planet with beautiful living creatures. 

There was a weekend where you and Castiel both had nothing to do, so you surprised him by taking him to a garden that reminded him of a certain autistic man’s heaven which he loved so much. You had spent a good three hours laying on the sparkling green grass, that seemed to be cut evenly throughout the entire thing, while you and Cas just enjoyed each other’s presence and stared up at the sky.

Although you loved going to parks and gardens with the angel, there was a memory containing the colour that you loved far greater. It wasn’t unusual to wake up in a cold sweat or with your heart beating faster than you could count, but Cas always knew what to do to soothe you.

He’d enter your shared bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers and pass you a green tea latte, which usually had a foam picture on top. The designs ranged differently but whenever you were exhausted and had trouble sleeping, he’d stick with a simple heart to show that he loved you in his own creative way.

_Green was just different._


End file.
